The present invention relates to the new and distinct Variegated squid Agave plant, Agave ‘Royal Flush’ selected by Hans A. Hansen at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as an uninduced whole-plant mutation from a tissue cultured crop of Agave schidigera ‘Shira ito no Ohi’ (not patented) (frequently referred to in the trade as ‘Queen of White Thread’) on Dec. 23, 2014. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by shoot tip tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Shoot tip tissue culture propagation systems have been found produce stable and identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.